Bosanova Casanova
by Koloko
Summary: 'Though I've seen friendships ruined, when love is involved I just can't resist anymore' Muss ich noch irgendwas sagen? Just R&R please!!! ^^ *chapter 7 up* *FINISHED*
1. Part I

~*~ Bosanova Casanova ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß gehört immer noch nicht mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, weil FanFiction.net ja nich zahlt...(aber wer zahlt schon für solche Trivialliteratur? ^^°)  
  
Das Lied "Bosanova Casanova" übrigens auch nicht...aber es ist GEIL!!! *im Delirium schweb*  
  
Warnung: Öhm...OOC?! Shonen ai...(aber warum sollte das eine Warnung sein?)  
  
Pairing: Aya x Ken, ABER nur weil dieses Lied (is ne Songfic mit mehreren Kapiteln!!) von den beiden gesungen wird!  
  
Rating: Ganz definitv öh...PG13...  
  
Widmung: Alessia...she knows why...^^y und mal wieder der Luna. *knutscha*  
  
~*~ Bosanova Casanova Part I ~*~  
  
~ Ken's point of view ~  
  
~*~ Though I've seen friendships ruined when love is involved,  
  
I just can't resist anymore ~*~  
  
Ich sehe dich. Sehe dich an deiner Tür stehen. Zögernd legst du deine Hand auf die Türklinke.  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr warten. Ich muss es dir sagen, ganz egal ob es alles zerstört, die Freundschaft zu dir, für die ich so lange kämpfen musste. Jede Minute ohne dich treibt mich einfach nur in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Du schaust mich an. Deine Augen fragen mich. Ich werde nervöser.  
  
Soll ich dir antworten?  
  
"Ähm...Aya?" Du wirbelst herum, deine Augen funkeln, interessiert schaust du mich an.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Ich...muss dir was sagen." Deine Hand zieht sich wieder zurück, du drehst dich zu mir.  
  
"Ich höre..."  
  
Ich gehe näher zu dir, stehe direkt vor dir, schaue dir in die Augen. Meine Kniee zittern.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." Ich kann nicht fassen, wie ruhig und gelassen dieser Satz über meine Lippen kam. Als ich dich wieder anschaue, haben sich deine Augen vor Überraschung geweitet.  
  
"Hör zu...ich...ich..."  
  
~*~ I need you more than you'll ever know  
  
Just the thought of the taste of your lips gives me chills ~*~  
  
Du stehst noch immer vor mir. Immer noch schweigst du.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass das ziemlich...überraschend kommt und..."  
  
Ich spüre, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt.  
  
"Aber...ich...ich..."  
  
Anstatt mich weiter stottern zu lassen, trittst du noch einen Schritt an mich heran, beugst dich zu mir runter.  
  
"Aya?" Ich kann nur flüstern.  
  
"Ob du's glaubst oder nicht. Ich liebe dich auch, KenKen..."  
  
Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, versiegelst du meinen Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Erschrocken stoße ich dich weg.  
  
"Was ist?" Ich höre die Enttäuschung in deiner Stimme und bereue es sofort dich weggestoßen zu haben.  
  
"Nichts...ich...entschuldige! Ich war nur so überrascht." Entschuldigend gehe ich auf dich zu, schaue zu dir hinauf. Zögernd krallen sich meine Hände in dein T-Shirt. Meine Augen flehen dich an. Ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über dein Gesicht, als sich deine Arme um meinen Körper schlingen.  
  
"Ist es denn so schlimm, dass ich dasselbe für dich empfinde?"  
  
In deiner Stimme schwingt eine gewisse Belustigung mit.  
  
"N...nein! Aber...man ist das von dir nicht gewohnt."  
  
Du lachst leise.  
  
"Aber du solltest dich dran gewöhnen, oder willst du nicht, dass ich dich küsse?"  
  
Sanft drückst du mich gegen deinen Körper.  
  
"Doch doch! Küss mich, bitte."  
  
Erneut beugst du dich zu mir herunter, küsst mich. Aber diesmal stoße ich dich nicht weg. Ich schließe meine Augen, genieße die sanfte Berührung deiner warmen Lippen. Langsam, ganz langsam löst du dich wieder von mir. Ich lasse meine Augen geschlossen, versuche diesen Moment festzuhalten, lecke über meine Lippen.  
  
"Und? Wie schmecke ich?"  
  
Deine Frage reißt mich aus meinen Fantasien. Schnell öffne ich meine Augen, sehe in deine.  
  
"Hm..." Gespielt denke ich nach.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe." Skeptisch hebst du eine Augenbraue. Sofort schlage ich mich innerlich.  
  
Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?  
  
"Soso, vorgestellt?"  
  
"Ja! Nein! Ach..." Verwirrt fahre ich durch meine Haare.  
  
Ich bin so ein Idiot!  
  
"Ist schon gut. Mir ging's doch nicht anders."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Nichts..." Du drehst dich um und öffnest deine Tür. Langsam gehst du in dein dunkles Zimmer, bleibst stehen schaust mich an.  
  
"Ist das eine Einladung?"  
  
"Ich kann dich auch zwingen."  
  
~*~ How I've longed for your gentle caress  
  
In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss ~*~  
  
Deine Arme schließen sich um mich, deine Lippen streifen über meine. Ohne es zu bemerken manövrierst du mich in dein Zimmer. Erst der leise Knall deiner Tür lässt mich wieder erwachen. Als du dich von mir lösen willst, halte ich dich fest.  
  
"Geh nicht!" Fest drücke ich mich an dich heran, will dich festhalten.  
  
"Ich will nur das Licht anmachen!" Deine Stimme streichelt mein Ohr, dein Atem kitzelt meinen Hals.  
  
"Lass es aus." Flüstere ich, küsse dich auf die Wange.  
  
"Wie du willst."  
  
"Halt mich einfach fest, ja?" Deine Arme schlingen sich für einen Moment fester um mich, lösen sich dann wieder von mir. Erschrocken schaue ich zu dir auf, schaue in eine amethyst farbenen Augen, bemerke die Hand unter meinem Kinn nicht. Vorsichtig strecke ich mich zu dir hinauf, berühre kurz deine Lippen, schaue dich wieder an.  
  
"Entschuldige!" Bevor du nach dem Grund meiner Entschuldigung fragen kannst, küsse ich dich. Meine Zunge leckt kurz über deine Lippe, verschwindet wieder in meinem Mund, wartet auf deine Reaktion. Ich spüre, wie sich deine Lippen spannen.  
  
Lächelst du etwa?  
  
Ja, du lächelst. Erneut leckt meine Zunge über deine Lippe, aber bevor sie sich wieder zurückziehen kann, fängst du sie ein. Beginnst einen zärtlichen Kampf mit ihr. Ich fühle deine Hände, die langsam über meinen Rücken streichen und an meinen Hüften liegen bleiben. Ich unterbreche den Kuss kurz, um dir ein  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich in den Wahnsinn treibst?" entgegen zu hauchen. Dein Lächeln wird zu einem Grinsen. Geschickt fängst du meinen Mund, liebkost meine Zunge mit deiner. Langsam gleiten deine Hände unter mein Shirt. Ich zucke zusammen, als ich die Wärme deiner Finger spüre. Erschrocken ziehst du sie zurück, unterbrichst den Kuss.  
  
"Nein! Nein! Hör nicht auf bitte!" wimmere ich, führe deine Hände wieder zu meiner nackten Haut. Meine eigenen gleiten von deinem Hals, über deine Brust bis zu deiner Hose.  
  
~*~ Don't you know how strong this lust for you has grown? ~*~  
  
Fast gleichzeitig ziehen wir uns die Shirts über den Kopf, bevor sich unsere Zungen wieder in einem Kampf verlieren. Unbemerkt drängst du mich zu deinem Bett. Als ich deine Hose öffne, keuchst du kurz auf. Ganz langsam lasse ich meine Hand in deine Shorts gleiten. Deine Atmung wird schneller, schwerer und mein kleines Spielzeug immer größer. Verzweifelt schaust du mich an.  
  
"Oh Gott, Ken..." Unschuldig schaue ich dich an, lächele, ziehe meine Hand wieder weg. Du wimmerst. Energisch küsst du mich, wirfst mich auf dein Bett. Deine Hände wandern zu meiner Hose, dein Kopf geht mit. Gierig küsst du dich an meinem Hals entlang, runter zu meiner Brust, meinem Bauchnabel.  
  
Oh Gott! Du wirst doch nicht etwa?  
  
Meine Atmung wird immer schwerer. Plötzlich küsst du mich wieder. Ich keuche, stöhne in deinen Mund.  
  
"Du bist so grausam!" keuche ich, schaue dich flehend an.  
  
"Du warst auch grausam zu mir. Weißt du wie lange ich warten musste?" Nach jedem Wort küsst du mich, quälst mich noch mehr.  
  
"Ich will aber nicht mehr warten! Hör auf mich zu quälen!" Gierig küsse ich dich, versinke in deinem Mund, drücke meinen Unterkörper gegen deinen, hoffe, dass du darauf eingehst.  
  
~*~ Just say the word and I'm yours ~*~  
  
Deine Hände legen sich an meine Hüfte, halten mich fest. Du löst den Kuss, schaust mich fest an.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
Ich schlucke.  
  
"Du musst nicht." Unsicher nicke ich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich...ich will dir gehören." Flüstere ich, küsse dich sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
"Du gehörst mir schon lange." Vorsichtig drehst du mich auf den Bauch.  
  
~*~ Owari Part I ~*~  
  
So, also mal wieder was Neues von mir. Ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein wenig gefallen...*hoff* Egal...wenn ihr was zu sagen habt, dann plz REVIEWEN... 


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Weiß gehört immer noch nicht mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, weil FanFiction.net ja nich zahlt...(aber wer zahlt schon für solche Trivialliteratur? ^^°)  
  
Das Lied "Bosanova Casanova" übrigens auch nicht...aber es ist GEIL!!! *im Delirium schweb*  
  
Warnung: Öhm...OOC?! Shonen ai...(aber warum sollte das eine Warnung sein?)  
  
Pairing: Aya x Ken, ABER nur weil dieses Lied (is ne Songfic mit mehreren Kapiteln!!) von den beiden gesungen wird!  
  
Rating: Ganz definitv öh...PG-R13...  
  
Widmung: Alessia...she knows why...^^y And Luna...weil sie's so toll fand...*räusper*  
  
~*~ Bosanova Casanova Part II ~*~  
  
~ Aya's point of view ~  
  
Langsam fahre ich mit meiner Zunge deinen Rücken nach. Du zitterst, schaust mich verzweifelt über deine Schulter an. Ich will dich beruhigen, dir zeigen, dass du keine Angst haben musst.  
  
~*~ Close your eyes, just breathe slowly, there's no worry now  
  
Just receive, just feel my lips on yours ~*~  
  
"Ganz ruhig KenKen. Es wird nichts passieren, was du nicht willst. Bleib ruhig..." flüstere ich, ignoriere den Schmerz in meinen Lenden, küsse dich in den Nacken.  
  
"Aber was, wenn ich was falsch mache?" Mein Entschluss ist gefasst, ich drehe dich wieder auf deinen Rücken. Deine Augen rennen panisch hin und her.  
  
"Du kannst nichts falsch machen."  
  
"Aber...Aya? Ich hab doch..."  
  
Bevor du weitersprichst, legen sich meine Lippen auf deine. Vorsichtig sucht meine Zunge nach Einlass, du gewährst ihn.  
  
Du schmeckst so gut...ich würde dich am liebsten verschlingen...  
  
Langsam löse ich mich von dir, schaue tief in deine schokobraunen Augen.  
  
Schokolade...genau danach schmeckst du auch...  
  
"Du kannst nichts falsch machen, höchstens ich, wenn ich dich jetzt nehme." Du keuchst, deine Augen weiten sich.  
  
"Tu mir das nicht an, bitte bitte nicht...du kannst doch jetzt nicht...ich sterbe...Aya, bitte..." flüsterst du, während Tränen in deine Augen treten.  
  
"Nicht heute...nicht so..." Wieder küsse ich deinen Hals.  
  
Dazu bist du noch nicht bereit...  
  
Vorsichtig wandert meine Hand weiter an dir herunter. Mein Mund verschlingt deinen. Meine Hand streicht langsam über deinen Schatz. Du stöhnst, bäumst dich etwas auf, löst den Kuss.  
  
"Aya...bitte...ich...ich kann nicht mehr...bitte bitte bitte erlöse mich..." Du keuchst, Schweiß ist auf deiner Stirn, dein Gesicht ist rot gefärbt.  
  
~*~ In my arms, this is where you belong  
  
And your hand briefly grazes my thigh, ecstasy ~*~  
  
Meine zweite Hand fährt unter deinen Rücken, presst deinen Oberkörper gegen meinen. Deine Hände gehen auf Wanderschaft, streichen an meinem Bauch vorbei zu meinem Glied, das schmerzvoll hämmert. Als du anfängst es zu massieren, kann ich mich nicht mehr halten, muss laut stöhnen.  
  
Das fühlt sich so gut an...  
  
"Du bist mein..." keuche ich, drücke meinen Unterkörper gegen deinen, lasse dich wieder ins Bett zurücksinken. Meine Hand spielt noch immer an deiner Erektion und auch deine verwöhnt mich. Langsam spüre ich eine Flüssigkeit in meine Hand laufen, ich lächele.  
  
"Gut so..." Ich will dich küssen, doch du schreist nur und auch ich spüre, dass ich nicht mehr lange durchhalte. Deine Berührung tut einfach viel zu gut... Endlich, mit einem Schrei erlöst du mich, so wie ich dich wenige Momente vorher erlöst habe. Erschöpft stütze ich mich über dir ab, rolle zur Seite und ziehe dich zu mir.  
  
~*~ I can feel our hearts beat as one  
  
Kiss my eyes, let me know that you're here ~*~  
  
Freiwillig rückst du noch näher an mich heran. Ich höre dein Herz schlagen.  
  
Bilde ich es mir ein? Oder...schlagen sie im gleichen Takt?  
  
Mein Herz setzt einen Takt aus, als ich deine Hände an meinen Hüften spüre. Erleichtert schaust du mich an.  
  
"Bist du mir böse?" Ich lächle, küsse dich auf die Stirn.  
  
"Nein, du solltest mir böse sein." Flüstere ich, ziehe dich noch näher, aber du weichst ein Stück zurück.  
  
"Warum hast du es nicht getan?" flüsterst du, rückst höher, so dass ich zu dir auf schauen muss.  
  
"Weil du noch nicht bereit warst, auch wenn du es nicht zugeben wolltest. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, wollte dir nicht die Freude und Lust daran nehmen."  
  
Seufzend schließt du deine Augen.  
  
"Küss mich! Zeig mir, dass das hier keiner meiner Träume ist, sondern die Realität." Meine Stimme ist noch leiser als ein Flüstern, trotzdem hast du mich gehört. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, küsst du meine Haare, meine Stirn, arbeitest dich über meine Augen bis zu meinem Mund vor und nimmst ihn wieder in Besitz. Deine Arme schlingen sich um meinem Körper, drücken mich an dich.  
  
"Keine Angst, mein Engel...du träumst nicht...Ich liebe dich..."  
  
Zufrieden schließe ich meine Augen, lächele und höre deinem Herzen beim Schlagen zu, bis ich einschlafe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ich wache auf, blinzle in das Morgenlicht, dass durch mein Fenster fällt. Mein Blick fällt auf dich, du schläfst noch. Einen Moment beobachte ich das Farbenspiel der Sonne auf der braunen Haut. Beobachte, wie sich deine Brust hebt und senkt, immer und immer wieder. Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht.  
  
"Mein...mein allein..."  
  
Vorsichtig küsse ich dich auf die Stirn. Langsam öffnest du deine Augen, schaust mich glücklich an.  
  
"Guten Morgen..." Mein Finger fährt langsam deine Lippe nach. Ein Lächeln ziert dein Gesicht, du küsst meinen Finger.  
  
"Was hältst du von aufstehen?"  
  
"Muss das sein? Ist grad so gemütlich..." nuschelst du und drängst dein Gesicht an meine Brust.  
  
Ich lache leise.  
  
Seit wann lache ich?  
  
Ich schaue dich wieder an. Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht.  
  
Schlechter Einfluss...  
  
Schnell schüttele ich meinen Kopf. Wie kann ich sowas überhaupt denken.  
  
"Wir sollten, sonst denken die da unten, sonst noch was. Und das muss ja nicht sein, oder?"  
  
Ich spüre, wie du die Luft tief einatmest, dann richtest du dich auf und setzt dich an die Bettkante. Ich bewundere deinen muskulösen Rücken, rutsche näher an dich heran, küsse dich auf die Schulter.  
  
"Du schmeckst gut, Koi..." Überrascht drehst du dich um, schaust mich aus deinen warmen, weichen Augen an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich..." Vorsichtig nehme ich dein Gesicht in meine beiden Hände, ziehe dich zu mir um dich zu küssen. Deine Lippen spannen sich, ein Zeichen, dass du lächelst. Deine Zunge leckt über meine Lippe, ich fange sie ein, zwinge sie zu einem zärtlichen Kampf, auf den du nur zu gerne eingehst. Deine Arme schlingen sich um meine Hüften, wir fallen wieder zurück aufs Bett. Ich umschlinge dich, drücke dich an mich. Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür lässt uns hochfahren. Einen Moment schauen wir uns an, dann zucken wir mit den Schulter, versinken wieder in einem Kuss.  
  
Du schmeckst so unglaublich gut, mein Engel...  
  
"Aya-kun, du solltest..."  
  
Überrascht löse ich den Kuss, schaue zu meiner Tür.  
  
"Yohji?"  
  
~*~ Owari Part II ~*~  
  
Wie schon vorher ist hier auch eine gewisse Resonanz erwünscht...oh bitte bitte bitte... ich flehe euch an!!! *fleh* 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: Weiß gehört immer noch nicht mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, weil FanFiction.net ja nich zahlt...(aber wer zahlt schon für solche Trivialliteratur? ^^°)  
  
Das Lied "Bosanova Casanova" übrigens auch nicht...aber es ist GEIL!!! *im Delirium schweb*  
  
Warnung: Öhm...OOC?! Shonen ai...(aber warum sollte das eine Warnung sein?)  
  
Pairing: Aya x Ken, ABER nur weil dieses Lied (is ne Songfic mit mehreren Kapiteln!!) von den beiden gesungen wird!  
  
Rating: Ganz definitv öh...PG-R13...  
  
Widmung: Alessia...she knows why...^^y And my lovely Luna...*knutscha*  
  
~*~ Bosanova Casanova Part III~*~  
  
~ Ken's point of view ~  
  
Ich sitze in der Küche und höre mir Yohji's Moralpredigt an. Obwohl Moralpredigt?  
  
Was labert der eigentlich für einen Scheiß?  
  
Aya ist im Laden, er hat die Schicht mit Omi zusammen. Leise seufze ich, höre Yohji nicht wirklich zu. Denke nur an meinen Engel, draußen im Laden.  
  
"Hey Ken! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Von der wedelnden Hand des Anderen werde ich wieder zurück in die Realität gerufen.  
  
"Gomen, was hast du gerade gesagt?" Genervt stöhnt unser Playboy.  
  
"Warum gerade er?"  
  
"Erklär mir dein Problem! Was hast du denn dagegen einzuwenden? Ist es so schlimm, dass ich ihn liebe?"  
  
"Es ist nicht schlimm, dass du liebst! Aber es ist schlimm, dass es ausgerechnet er sein muss! Er ist unser Leader, wir sind Mörder. Stell dir mal vor, wie schlecht es sich auf das Zusammenleben hier auswirken würde, wenn ihr euch mal streitet, oder wenn ihr euch trennt. Mir gefällt das alles nicht. Und außerdem...glaubst du wirklich, dass er dich liebt? Er ist nicht gerade der Mensch, den ich mir zärtlich und emotional vorstelle."  
  
"Aber du bist sehr emotional, oder was?" Wütend fahre ich hoch. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr mir das anzuhören. Ich will bei dir sein, Aya. In deinen Armen liegen und deine Nähe genießen.  
  
"Hör auf so einen Scheiß zu labern! Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig!" Wutentbrannt verlasse ich die Küche, gehe in mein Zimmer.  
  
*  
  
Ein Klopfen an meiner Tür lässt mich hochfahren.  
  
"Ken? Ich bin's..."  
  
Freudig springe ich auf, öffne meine Tür und sehe geradewegs in deine Augen. Übermütig schlinge ich meine Arme um deinen Hals, küsse dich, wild, fordernd, gierig. Meine Zunge nimmt deinen Mund in Besitz, kundet alles aus, fristt dich fast. Nach einigen Momenten löse ich mich von dir, schaue dich an, ziehe dich rein und schließe die Tür hinter mir.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Fragend schaust du mich an.  
  
"Natürlich." Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich anlüge. In meinem Kopf hallen immer noch Yohji's Worte. Irgendwo hatte er Recht, oder? Ich weiß es nicht, aber anstatt mir jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, gehe ich auf dich zu, küsse dich, diesmal sanfter. Meine Hände liegen an deiner Brust, beginnen dein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Aya..." Fragend schaue ich dich an.  
  
"Ich dich auch Ken." Du hebst eine Augenbraue, doch bevor du noch etwas sagen kannst, küsse ich dich schon wieder. Sanft schiebts du mich von dir.  
  
"Mit dir stimmt etwas nicht..." Ich seufze.  
  
"Yohji?" Ich nicke, sehe, wie dein Gesicht sich verfinstert.  
  
"Liebst du mich wirklich?" frage ich, schaue dich fest an, auch wenn meine Kniee zittern.  
  
"Natürlich! Würde ich sonst hier stehen?"  
  
Ich schüttele lediglich meinen Kopf, trete wieder zu dir, küsse dich. Ich bin ein wenig beruhigter, und trotzdem.  
  
"Nimm mich...heute...hier und jetzt..." hauche ich und schaue wieder in deine amethystenen Kristalle.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
"Ja...und wenn du mich liebst, dann nimmst du mich." Du nickst, küsst mich. Deine Zunge fährt über meine Lippe, wird gefangen genommen, deine Hände wandern an meinem Rücken hinab, unter mein Shirt, in die Hose hinein.  
  
~*~ How could love, perfect as ours, be at all wrong?  
  
This is simply must be destiny ~*~  
  
Nackt liege ich unter dir. Wieder treibst du mich in den Wahnsinn, quälst mich, spielst mit mir.  
  
"Aya...." Ich wimmere.  
  
"Bitte bitte bitte bitte erlöse mich...bitte bitte nimm mich...bitte..." Mein letztes Wort endet in einem Schrei, als du tief in mich eindringst. Langsam, ganz langsam vergeht der Schmerz und du fängst an zu stoßen. Nimmst mich, sanft aber beherrschend.  
  
Ich glaube ich halte das nicht aus...Gott, das ist so gut...hör nicht auf, bitte...  
  
Mein Atem wird immer schneller, deine Stöße tiefer, fester, du steigerst meine Lust, treibst mich in den Wahnsinn. Ich merke, dass ich es nicht mehr lange aushalte. Ich strecke mich dir entgegen, fordere dich auf, lade dich ein. Willig nimmst du an, umschließt mein Glied mit deiner so zärtlichen Hand, dich mich schon in der Nacht davor verwöhnt hat.  
  
~*~ Nothing else matters now, you are my everything  
  
Stay with me here forever more ~*~  
  
Erschöpft liege ich neben dir, schaue dich an, versuche wieder ruhig zu atmen. Sanft schlingst du deine Arme um mich, ziehst mich an dich heran, küsst mich, nicht fordernd, aber sanft, unglaublich zärtlich. Ich schmelze bei diesem Gefühl, wünsche mir, dass es für immer so ist.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Bleibst du bei mir?"  
  
"Natürlich..." Ich seufze. Deine Nähe, deine Wärme, lässt mich alles vergessen, vertreibt meine Sorgen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Aya...mehr als alles andere, lass mich nicht allein, ja?"  
  
"Niemals..." Du flüsterst, ziehst mich noch näher zu dir.  
  
"Niemals wieder, werde ich dich alleine lassen. Du bist mein, und keiner wird dich mir wegnehmen." Du küsst mich, nimmst ich wieder in Besitz.  
  
~*~ Owari Part III ~*~  
  
Hm...ich fange an zu zweifeln, dass das noch was wird...egal...ich schreib weiter, und würde mich über Reviews mordsmäßig freuen. (Verzeiht, für diese...ähm...überladene Erotik, aber momentan stehe ich unter sehr hohem Einfluss...*ggg*) 


	4. Part IV Interlude

Disclaimer: Weiß gehört immer noch nicht mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, weil FanFiction.net ja nich zahlt...(aber wer zahlt schon für solche Trivialliteratur? ^^°)  
  
Das Lied "Bosanova Casanova" übrigens auch nicht...aber es ist GEIL!!! *im Delirium schweb*  
  
Warnung: Öhm...OOC?! Shonen ai...(aber warum sollte das eine Warnung sein?)  
  
Pairing: Aya x Ken, ABER nur weil dieses Lied (is ne Songfic mit mehreren Kapiteln!!) von den beiden gesungen wird!  
  
Rating: Ganz definitv öh...PG-R13...  
  
Widmung: Alessia...she knows why...^^y and still my lovely Lunaire *knutscha*  
  
~*~ Bosanova Casanova Part IV Interlude~*~  
  
~ Ken's point of view (again) ~*~  
  
Zwei Monate sind jetzt vergangen. Die Zweifel an deiner Liebe sind vergangen. Verträumt schaue ich dir dabei zu, wie du Blumen wässerst. Als ich das leise Knarren der Tür hinter mir höre, fahre ich herum.  
  
"Morgen Yotan!"  
  
Wortlos geht der Playboy an mir vorbei. Und so geht das auch schon zwei Monate. Seit diesem Morgen, an dem er uns erwischt hat, redet er kaum noch mit mir. Zieht sich immer weiter zurück. Und egal, wie oft Omi schon versucht hat, mit ihm zu reden, er lässt niemanden an sich heran.  
  
Ich seufze laut, errege damit deine Aufmerksamkeit. Deine Augen schauen mich besorgt an. Mit dem Kopf nicke ich zu Yohji und du nickst auch. Du hast verstanden. Dann widmest du dich wieder den Blumen. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und gehe nach hinten, in die Küche um unserem Jüngsten Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
  
"Ah ohayoo KenKen!" Freudig lächelt er mich an.  
  
"Morgen Omittchi. Und? Wie war deine Nacht?" Der Kleine wird rot, er weiß worauf ich anspiele.  
  
"Ähm...sehr...aufregend?" Ich grinse.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich schweige." Ich setze mich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch und beobachte unseren Chibi dabei, wie er Kaffee macht.  
  
"Willst du auch einen?"  
  
"Jepp..."  
  
Kurz darauf sitzt er mir gegenüber, schlürft verlegen an seiner Tasse.  
  
"Hast du dich wieder mit ihm getroffen?" Er nickt.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Was und?" Wieder wird er rot.  
  
"Ist diesmal was passiert?" Vorsichtig nickt er.  
  
"Das ist doch großartig!"  
  
"Hm..." Er wendet seinen Blick ab, starrt auf die Tasse unter sich.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich hab einfach ein schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin ist er ein Feind." Gelassen winke ich ab.  
  
"Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen. Von mir wird es keiner erfahren und mir ist das egal. SZ ist schon lange tot. Seitdem sind wir kaum noch auf sie getroffen und..."  
  
Mit einem heftigem Kopfschütteln bedeutest du mir ruhig zu sein. Genau in den Moment kommt Yohji rein, nimmt sich auch eine Tasse Kaffee und setzt sich zu uns an den Tisch. Aufeinmal herrscht eine bedrückende Stille, die nur durch Omi's Schlürfen unterbrochen wird.  
  
"Oh nein! Ich muss weg! Sonst bin ich zu spät!" Hastig räumt der Kleine seine Tasse weg, schnappt sich seine Sachen und rennt raus. Jetzt bin ich allein mit Yohji. Ich atme einmal tief durch, ehe ich den Playboy anspreche.  
  
"Yohji?"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Verdammt nochmal! Hör auf mich zu ignorieren!" Ich merke, wie ich wütend werde.  
  
"Ich ignoriere dich doch nicht." Kommt die ruhige Antwort. Als ich ihn anschaue, sehe ich direkt in seine grünen Augen.  
  
"Bloß nicht! Du redest ja seit guten zwei Monaten nicht mehr mit mir."  
  
"Das bildest du dir ein. Du bist einfach zu beschäftigt." Der bittere Unterton in seiner Stimme entgeht mir nicht. Langsam stehe ich auf und stelle meine Tasse in die Spüle. Bleibe dort stehen und schaue auf Yohji's Rücken.  
  
"Sag mir doch einfach was los ist? Du benimmst dich wie eine eifersüchtige Ziege."  
  
Wütend fährt er hoch, starrt mich wie ein Wahnsinniger an.  
  
"Und was wäre, wenn ich eifersüchtig bin?" faucht er mich an. Einen Moment weiß ich nicht was ich sagen soll.  
  
"Das...das kann doch gar nicht sein. Ich meine, du...du liegst doch jeden Tag mit einer anderen..."  
  
"Ja! Ich liege so gut wie jeden Tag mit einer anderen im Bett! Na und? Ich liebe keine von ihnen! Ich will nur meinen Spaß! Ken..." Seine Stimme wird immer verzweifelter.  
  
"Ken ich liebe dich...und nur dich!" Langsam kommt er auf mich zu.  
  
Mist...ich sitze in der Falle.  
  
Direkt vor mir bleibt er stehen, legt seine Hand an meine Wange. Sein Gesicht kommt immer näher und bevor ich etwas tun kann, küsst er mich.  
  
Nein! Aya...hilf mir, bitte, ich will nicht...  
  
Unbewusst schließe ich meine Augen. Er ist genauso warm, wie du, aber...viel gieriger. Seine Hände fahren unter mein T-Shirt. Genau in diesem Moment höre ich die Tür aufgehen. Schnell öffne ich meine Augen, sehe dich, wie du angewurzelt stehen bleibst. Erschrocken stoße ich Yohji von mir, drehe mich weg, schaue aus dem Fenster. Sofort entfacht eine hitzige Debatte zwischen dir und dem Playboy.  
  
"WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN EBEN??? HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?"  
  
"REG DICH NICHT SO KÜNSTLICH AUF! DU KÖNNTEST IHN DOCH SOWIESO NICHT GLÜCKLICH MACHEN! AUSSERDEM WOLLTE ER ES!" kreischt Yohji. Wütend fahre ich herum.  
  
"WAS ERZÄHLST DU DA FÜR EINEN SCHWACHSINN?" schreie ich ihn an.  
  
"Aya, bitte! Ich wollte es nicht! Ich...wir haben uns gestritten, und auf einmal stand er vor mir und hat mich einfach geküsst. Ich...bitte glaub mir..."  
  
Dein Blick ist mehr als eisig. Deine Augen rennen zwischen mir und Yohji hin und her du scheinst zu überlegen,wem du glauben sollst. Dann, aufeinmal, ohne ein Wort drehst du dich um, rennst raus und schlägst die Tür hinter dir zu. Einen Moment zögere ich.  
  
"TOLL! DANKE AUCH!" fauche ich den Playboy noch an, dann laufe ich dir hinter her.  
  
~*~ Owari Part IV Interlude ~*~  
  
Ach Gott...ich glaube jetzt habe ich mir Feinde gemacht...*räusper* Aber es passte einfach zu gut...(Hey hat jemand die Anspielung auf Schwarz gerafft? Ich wollte sie ja eigentlich nicht mal erwähnen...*räusper* Egal...*abwink*) Bitte bitte bitte REVIEWEN, ja? 


	5. Part V

Disclaimer: Weiß gehört immer noch nicht mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, weil FanFiction.net ja nich zahlt...(aber wer zahlt schon für solche Trivialliteratur? ^^°)  
  
Das Lied "Bosanova Casanova" übrigens auch nicht...aber es ist GEIL!!! *im Delirium schweb*  
  
Warnung: Öhm...OOC?! Shonen ai...(aber warum sollte das eine Warnung sein?)  
  
Pairing: Aya x Ken, ABER nur weil dieses Lied (is ne Songfic mit mehreren Kapiteln!!) von den beiden gesungen wird!  
  
Rating: Ganz definitv öh...PG-R13...  
  
Widmung: Alessia...she knows why...^^y and still my lovely Lunaire *knutscha*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Bosanova Casanova Part V ~*~  
  
~ Ken's point of view ~  
  
Ich sehe dich in deinem Zimmer verschwinden. Ich laufe dir nach, klopfe an deine Tür.  
  
"Aya?" Du antwortest nicht.  
  
"Aya, bitte!" Zögernd stehe ich vor deiner Tür. Mein Herz rast.  
  
~*~ Don't push me away, love ~*~  
  
Ich reiße deine Zimmertür auf, sehe dich auf deinem Bett sitzen.  
  
"Raus." Deine Stimme ist eiskalt, abweisend. Panik bricht in mir aus.  
  
Nein! Nein! Bitte nicht!  
  
Unüberlegt stürze ich zu dir, knie mich vor dir hin, versuche in deine Augen zu sehen. Kalt schaust du zurück.  
  
"Aya bitte! Lass mich erklären! Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst! Wirklich. Yohji ist einfach zu mir gekommen und hat mich geküsst."  
  
~*~ Let me hold you closer to me ~*~  
  
Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf, will meine Arme um dich schlingen. Du drückst mich von dir, stehst auf.  
  
"Und du glaubst, dass ich dir das abkaufe?"  
  
~*~ I waited for so long now  
  
Please don't laugh and turn away ~*~  
  
"Aya! Willst du mich dafür bestrafen, dass er mich liebt? Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich liebe nur dich und das weißt du."  
  
"Weiß ich das?"  
  
Langsam trete ich von hinten an dich heran, schlinge meine Arme um deinen perfekten Körper.  
  
~*~ Why fight love and instinct?  
  
Here and now is true paradise ~*~  
  
"Aya...ich hab' so lange um dich gekämpft! Meinst du wirklich, ich lasse dich wegen unserem Playboy fallen?" Ich flüstere, küsse deinen Rücken, immer und immer wieder, spüre, wie deine Anspannung nachlässt.  
  
"Du bist mein ein und alles, mein Engel, den ich mehr als alles andere liebe. Und was Yohji oder Omi dazu sagen, ist mir mehr als egal. Du machst mich glücklich, mit allem, was du tust."  
  
~*~ With your beautiful smiling face,  
  
I know we'll have no regrets ~*~  
  
Langsam drehst du dich in meinen Armen um, schaust mich an. Die Kälte aus deinen Augen ist gewichen.  
  
"Beweis es mir." Du flüsterst. Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hände auf deine Wangen, ziehe dich zu mir herunter, küsse dich ganz sanft.  
  
Du schmeckst viel besser als Yohji.  
  
Meine Zunge streicht vorsichtig über deine Unterlippe. Du reagierst sofort, lässt sie willig in deinen Mund, liebkost sie mit deiner eigenen. Erleichtert seufze ich. Langsam schließt du mich in deine Arme, drückst mich an dich. Ich löse mich von dir, schaue dich an.  
  
"Vergibst du mir?" flüstere ich. Du nickst kaum merklich, willst mich wieder küssen, doch ich halte dich auf, lege dir meine Finger auf die Lippen.  
  
"War dir das Beweis genug?" Ein Arm von dir löst sich von meiner Hüfte. Deine Hand nimmt meine, auf jeden meiner Finger hauchst du einen Kuss.  
  
Bitte sag nein! Bitte bitte!  
  
"Eigentlich schon...aber..." Deine Augen blitzen kurz auf, bevor du meinen Mund wieder in deinen Besitz bringst. Draußen höre ich leise Schritte, die plötzlich stehen bleiben. Ich öffne ein Auge, schaue zu deiner Tür. Ich sehe Omi, der breitgrinsend dasteht und uns beobachtet. Ich bedeute ihm zu verschwinden, aber er lacht. Jetzt hast du ihn auch bemerkt. Du löst dich von mir und gehst an deine Tür, zu unserem Jüngsten. Ihr redet kurz miteinander, ihr lacht. Ich komme dazu, doch da drehst du dich zu mir um, küsst mich und schmeißt die Tür einfach zu. Langsam drängst du mich zu deinem Bett.  
  
~  
  
"Ist das der fehlende Satzteil gewesen?" frage ich keuchend, als ich nackt neben dir liege. Du lächelst, nickst leicht, ziehst mich an dich und küsst mich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Ken und nichts und niemand nimmt dich mir weg."  
  
Lächelnd nicke ich, und kuschele mich an deine Brust.  
  
~*~ Owari Part V ~*~  
  
Höhö...jetzt gibt es nur noch zwei Kapitel. ^^ Bitte reviewen!!!*tschilp**tschilp* *sing**träller**pfeif* *einen Freudentanz durch's Zimmer aufführ* 


	6. Part VI

was*knDisclaimer: Weiß gehört immer noch nicht mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, weil FanFiction.net ja nich zahlt...(aber wer zahlt schon für solche Trivialliteratur? ^^°)  
  
Das Lied "Bosanova Casanova" übrigens auch nicht...aber es ist GEIL!!! *im Delirium schweb*  
  
Warnung: Öhm...OOC?! Shonen ai...(aber warum sollte das eine Warnung sein?)  
  
Pairing: Aya x Ken, ABER nur weil dieses Lied (is ne Songfic mit mehreren Kapiteln!!) von den beiden gesungen wird!  
  
Rating: Ganz definitv öh...PG-R13...  
  
Widmung: Alessia...she knows why...^^y und mal wieder der Luna. *knutscha*  
  
~  
  
~*~ Bosanova Casanova Part VI ~*~  
  
~ Aya's point of view ~  
  
Ich liege in meinem Bett, habe dich in meinem Arm. Ich spüre, wie du mich anschaust. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen, sehe direkt in deine.  
  
"Was hast du?" Sanft küsse ich dich auf die Stirn.  
  
"Ich habe gerade nachgedacht..."  
  
"Worüber?"  
  
"Weißt du, was vor einem Jahr war?" Fragend schaust du mich an, deine Augen strahlen.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Engel?! Hör auf mit mir zu spielen."  
  
Blitzschnell kniee ich mich über dich, küsse dich, gierig, weil du einfach zu gut schmeckst.  
  
"Natürlich weiß ich es. Heute ist unser Jahrestag, meinst du ich würde das vergessen?" Ich lächele, streife deine Lippen kurz mit meinen.  
  
"Und? Worüber hast du jetzt nachgedacht?! Doch nicht etwa darüber, oder?"  
  
Dein Mund verzieht sich zu einem deiner unbezahlbaren Lächeln.  
  
"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ob ich jetzt wohl hier mit dir liegen würde, wenn ich nicht den ersten Schritt gemacht hätte." Nachdenklich runzele ich die Stirn, rolle mich zur Seite und starre an meine Decke.  
  
~*~ Though I've seen friendships ruined when love is involved  
  
I just can't resist anymore ~*~  
  
"Aya? Was ist?"  
  
Ich hole tief Luft, bevor ich dir antworte.  
  
"Weißt du...eigentlich hatte ich vor, noch an diesem Abend zu dir zu gehen und über dich herzufallen."  
  
Dein Gesicht taucht plötzlich über meinem auf, du sitzt auf mir.  
  
"Du wärst über mich hergefallen?"  
  
~*~ I need you more than you'll ever know  
  
Just the thought of the taste of your lips gives me chills ~*~  
  
"Zumindest verbal." Ich lächele dich an, ziehe dein Gesicht zu mir runter.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich mir diese Situation vorgestellt habe?" Ich flüstere, versiegele deinen Mund mit einem Kuss, den du so zärtlich erwiderst, dass ich am liebsten über dich herfallen würde.  
  
~*~ How I've longed your gentle caress ~*~  
  
Vorsichtig streifen deine Hände über meinen Körper, streicheln jede freie Stelle, die du finden kannst.  
  
"Ken?" Ich unterbreche den Kuss kurz, schaue dir tief in die Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
~*~ In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss  
  
In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss  
  
In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss ~*~  
  
Und bevor du etwas erwidern kannst, habe ich deinen Mund bereits wieder verschlossen, küsse dich, drücke dich fest an mich.  
  
Nie wieder lasse ich dich gehen.  
  
Dann lasse ich mich gedankenlos in deinen Kuss und deine Berührung fallen.  
  
~*~Owari Part VI ~*~  
  
~  
  
Ach herrgott...sind sie nicht süüüüüß? *schmacht* Okay, okay ich hör ja schon auf mich selbst zu loben....aber dafür......*glares around* REVIEWS HER *sabber**lechz*  
  
Schu: *sich auf Koloko setz und sie fast erdrück* Wie heißt das Zauberwort? *smile*  
  
Koloko: Runter aber FLOTT *kaum mehr Luft kriegt*  
  
Schu: *Kopfschüttel* Nope Sorry Süße, aber...*unterbrochen wird*  
  
Koloko: *zum Monster mutier, Schu von ihrem Rücken schmeißt und mit gefletschten Zähnen vor ihm steh* ICH BIN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT SÜSS!!! Trotzdem , BITTE einige Reviews, ja?! *wieder gaaaaaanz lieb ist* (Als ob ich lieb sein könnte...^^) 


	7. Part VII Epilogue

Disclaimer: Weiß gehört immer noch nicht mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, weil FanFiction.net ja nich zahlt...(aber wer zahlt schon für solche Trivialliteratur? ^^°)  
  
Das Lied "Bosanova Casanova" übrigens auch nicht...aber es ist GEIL!!! *im Delirium schweb*  
  
Warnung: Öhm...OOC?! Shonen ai...(aber warum sollte das eine Warnung sein?)  
  
Pairing: Aya x Ken, ABER nur weil dieses Lied (is ne Songfic mit mehreren Kapiteln!!) von den beiden gesungen wird! Achja...dann noch Omi x Nagi und Yohji x Schuldig (aber nur so indirekt angedeutet!! ^^) (Wie gesagt, ich wollte Schwarz nicht mit einbauen...*tehihi*)  
  
Rating: Ganz definitv öh...PG-R13...  
  
Widmung: Alessia...she knows why...^^y und meiner süüßen Luna. *knutscha*  
  
~*~ Bosanova Casanova Part VII Epilogue ~*~  
  
~ Omi's point of view ~  
  
Langsam wache ich auf. Aus Aya's Zimmer höre ich die Beiden wieder, aber diesmal nur Lachen. Ich seufze laut, schließe die Person neben mir fester in die Arme.  
  
"Meinst du es bleibt beim Lachen?"  
  
"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht..."  
  
Und fast wie auf Kommando höre ich KenKen laut stöhnen und Aya's Namen rufen. Wieder seufze ich, versuche die obszönen Geräusche aus dem Nachbarzimmer zu überhören.  
  
"Sind die immer so laut?" Wieder schaust du mich mit deinen blauen Augen an.  
  
"Ja..." Ich muss unwillkürlich ein wenig lachen.  
  
"Wenn's dich stört..." Vorsichtig beuge ich mich über dich, küsse dich ganz sanft auf deine weichen Lippen.  
  
"Können wir ja versuchen sie zu übertönen." Du läufst ziegelrot an.  
  
"Muss nicht sein. Machen die das immer?"  
  
Ich falle wieder zurück auf meinen Rücken und lächele.  
  
"Nicht immer, aber sehr oft. Heute ist ihr Jahrestag, wir sollten sie also nicht stören um uns zu beschweren."  
  
Ja genau heute ist Aya's und Ken's Jahrestag. Ich lächele verträumt. Yohji hatte sich damals kurz nach seiner unmöglichen Aktion bei beiden entschuldigt. Seitdem lief alles wie immer, abgesehen von den lauten Geräuschen unsere Pärchens, die wie auf Befehl lauter werden. Vorsichtig drückst du dich an mich heran.  
  
"Das Angebot steht immer noch, Nagi..."  
  
Kurz nach dem Streit zwischen Aya und Ken kam ich dann mit meinem kleinen Dämon an, der neben mir liegt. Aya war natürlich außer sich gewesen, wollte ihn kurzerhand wieder rausschmeißen, aber in genau diesem Moment kam Yohji in die Küche, mit Schuldig im Arm. Aya war noch mehr ausgerastet. Daraufhin hatte sich Ken neben mich gestellt und mich in den Arm genommen, hatte auf Aya eingeredet, ihm alles erklärt. Laut nach Luft schnappend hatte er dann nachgegeben. Seitdem durfte ich mich mit Nagi treffen. Aber die Sache mit Yohji und Schuldig war dann ein wenig schwieriger. Aya mag diesen Deutschen zwar immer noch nicht, hatte aber auch für die beiden sein Ok gegeben.  
  
Sehr wahrscheinlich nicht ohne Hintergedanken.  
  
Heute abend war Yohji nicht da, war wieder in irgendeinem Club, während Aya und Ken sich miteinander vergnügten. Und ich...ich würde wahrscheinlich mit meinem Dämon im Arm irgendwann einschlafen, spätestens dann wenn Aya und Ken fertig waren.  
  
"Omittchi? Was dagegen, wenn ich dein Angebot doch noch annehme?"  
  
Mit einem Grinsen in meinem Gesicht drehe ich mich zu dir, küsse dich. Du erwiderst. Meine Hände gleiten über deinen Körper und Aya und Ken bekommen Gesellschaft.  
  
~*~ Owari Part VII Epilogue ~*~  
  
Sooo, das war dann der absolut letzte Teil. *seufz* Schade, dass es schon fertig ist, aber ich glaube ich habe genug hentai reingepackt. *evilgrin* Ich hoffe, ihr reviewt fleißig, ja? *unauffälligen Blick auf Schu werf* Bitte...*ggg* 


End file.
